With the ubiquity of digital video cameras in everyday life, it is common for events and incidents to be recorded by multiple observers using multiple cameras. For example, in a law enforcement scenario, an incident may be recorded by an officer's vehicle-mounted camera, an officer's body camera, a smart phone camera operated by a witness to the incident, or other cameras worn or used by other officers at the incident. The video captured by all of these cameras may be relevant during an investigation of the incident. However, there is currently no easy or reliable way to identify the cameras that may have been used to record the incident, or to synchronize the video recorded by the various cameras.